Raine's Concern
by TheCowboyVikingGaulPet
Summary: Draco and RaineOC, little moments in their lives, the ups and downs, snapshots of how interlaced their lives are. Fluffy goodness in this one, with a bit of suggestive themes.
1. The Invite

**

* * *

**

Raine's Concern

Chapter 1: The Invitation

* * *

I am not, in any way, J.K. Rowling. Therefore, there is no way that I can own anything to do with Harry Potter. I only own my own character, Raine Matthews.

**Summary: **Set in Prisoner of Azkaban, Draco and Raine's third year at Hogwarts. Starts out in Defense Against the Dark Arts, (DADA) when Professor Lupin was "ill" and Professor Snape had to teach his classes. This is also after Buckbeak scratched Draco, and his arm is still in a sling.

**Author's Note: **_Draco's Secret_ is also written about Draco and Raine, and set a year before _Raine's Concern_. This is not a sequel or prequel to _Draco's Secret_. I am just writing about different moments in their lives, it's not a "connected" story, just bits and pieces, I suppose.

* * *

As Draco Malfoy gave an over exaggerated sigh and reluctantly opened his book to page three-hundred and ninety-four, his mind began to drift away from Snape's boring monotone lecture. He was thinking of his girlfriend of almost 3 years, Raine Matthews, of course. _When am I not thinking of her though? I haven't been able to see her for a couple of days, because of that bloody BEAST!! It's that MONSTER'S fault that I haven' been able to hold her, to hear her firm, caring voice…to feel her small hand in mine. BLOODY HELL! We haven't even kissed for..for…WAY TOO LOOONG! As a matter of fact, we haven't had…_ Draco's (soon to be inappropriate) thoughts were interrupted when he saw a magically enchanted note in the form of a paper bird, land quietly and gracefully on his desk (it's in the same shape that the little drawing Malfoy drew and sent to Harry in the movie.) 

He glanced around him, and locked eyes with Raine, who was smirking at him. He scoffed and turned back around, opening the little note she had sent him. It read:

How's the arm you idiot?

Love,

FMDM

_Ah, my love's **fine** sense of humor, _he thought sarcastically, _It's about time woman! I am left with nothing but my vivid imagination and my hand, while she makes jokes at me!…fine, I'll just have to make her worry a little bit more._

Paying no attention that she hadn't signed her name, and was just grateful for any type of contact with her, plus the idea of getting her back for what she wrote, he hurriedly scribbled back:

Well, it was feeling better, but now that my own (very sexy) GIRLFRIEND has sooo _kindly_ asked about my current health status, you have only added INSULT to INJURY! HMPH!

With love,

Raine Matthew's

Sex Slave For Life

And in a very sneaky and sly way (he is in Slytherin ya know) he sent it back to Raine, without Snape noticing. _How cute, sex slave…damn straight, he knows he loves it… and still typically Malfoy-ish, even with a potentially broken arm. _Raine thought, rolling her eyes, and then wrote back:

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, does my poor 'ittle baby need me to kiss his poor 'ittle arm for him??

Love,

FMDM

Raine sighed. She really had missed him, and really was worried about his arm. Well, it was more of her worrying about the pain he must have endured, and she wasn't there with him. She really wanted to be alone with him, after all, a girl gets quite used to Draco Malfoy being their boyfriend. Not only does she get to see the cocky, smartass, sarcastic, pervert that everyone else sees, but she get to see the gentleman and the sweet Draco too, especially when they are alone.

Plus, she was a bit…_peeved_ at how Parkinson had known before she had. That pug face twit! _She really needs a life that resembles reality, instead of the fantasy "Hello, I'm Pansy** MALFOY**!!" land that she resides in…._that thought brought a scowl to Raine's soft features. Which didn't last too long, for the little bird was back again…

Yes actually, you _should_ kiss my arm! But, I can also think of a couple of other things you'll have to kiss for me, very soon. My hand isn't as….talented, shall we say, as you are, love. And I _would have_ told you, but I was kind of in pain and not allowed to move! Give a guy a break, babe.

Love,

The man that makes you scream his name

P.S. YES, I already know, I'm a perv…get over it, love

_Merlin, she can get me all 'excited' with just one simple, little, innocent word…_Draco thought. But his thoughts didn't have too much time to wander, because the note was back on his desk again:

Scream, shudder, moan, whimper…yes, yes..I know (as well does ALL of Hogwarts) that you're The Slytherin Sex God…Yeah, well, you're MY Sex God Draco, we already know these things…and they say you're smart…hehehee. I'm glad you think me as multitalented.

Love,

FMDM

P.S. Soon? How soon? Like now soon? Or tonight soon??

_He better not deny me tonight, or I'll break his other arm!!.…then he'll HAVE to depend on me, to do EVERYTHING for him…_Raine grinned. (A/N: After this it's basically he writes her, then she writes back, I'm just not going to point it out anymore, lazy I know…shut up)

Of course love! Only, always, YOUR PERSONAL SEX GOD!!! And I am smart woman!!! Smart enough to know that if I don't ask you to go somewhere with me tonight, you'll probably 'relocate' my arm.

Love,

Your Future Husband

P.S. Anxious are we, my pet? And FMDM? Explain, will you, my love?

………..So, does that mean you are or you are not asking me?! And when and where?! Men! You'll be the death of all women! I swear it! And yes.….although anxious isn't the word I would use to describe the feeling, Draco…

Love,

FMDM

Hint: Consider how you signed the last time.

Ah, I see….so I don't even have to open my mouth to get you all hot and bothered, just for me eh?? Well, no surprise there really…I am good, aren't I?! And I'll tell you when and where when you tell me WHAT FMDM MEANS?!!

Love,

Your now officially horny boyfriend

Idiot, of course you don't have to open your mouth….hehehe. There are many other parts of your anatomy that I like to indulge in Draco. But still, IDIOT!!

F- Future

M- Mrs.

D- Draco

M- Malfoy

Love,

Your now VERY unsatisfied Girlfriend

P.S.!! TELL ME NOW DRACO!!

Astronomy Tower, midnight, your favorite place and time, right beautiful?

Love,

Your very blessed boyfriend

Malfoy sent the note back to her, just before time to leave, so she folded the note up and tucked it away in her bag. She was putting her books and things in her bag, when he casually walked beside her and leaned against her desk, staring and smirking at her, but not offering to help. Raine noticed this out of the corner of her eye and thought, _If that's the way he wants to play, then that's how I will play…_

Once she's gathered her things in her bag and looks at Draco he raises one eyebrow and asks, in a _very_ cocky, and _very _Malfoy way, "Well, The Soon to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy? What do you say?" As he huskily whispered each word, he moved his face closer to hers. _FINALLY! YES! After TWO days!! And tonight can NOT come soon enough!_ Draco thought. _Now I can get him back for when he didn't tell me and explain to me what had happened, before that stupid PUG FACE PARKINSON knew!! _Raine thought.

Raine leaned closer to Draco and when their lips were only centimeters apart, she abruptly turned her head and seductively swayed away from him, and towards the door. _I didn't even get to kiss her….not even on the cheek!!!!!! Tease!!!! Minx!!!! AAAAAAHHHH!!!_ Draco thought.

When she reached the door, she turned around grinning at him, nodded her head 'yes' one time, blew him an overdramatic air kiss, whilst fluttering her eyes at him and left laughing at him. He was now alone, and STILL HORNY AS HELL!

Malfoy's last thoughts were:

_Just wait until tonight Raine…I'll get you back for this…little minx.._

**A/N: Since it wasn't Snape's classroom, he didn't need to stay, so he just….left. Yep, lame, but I am the writer, so I rule over all characters within. REVIEWS MAKE EVERYTHING TICK! TOCK! TICK! TOCK!**


	2. The Meet

**

* * *

**

**Raine's Concern**

Chapter 2: **The Astronomy Tower**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, J.K. Rowling. Therefore, there is no way that I can own anything to do with Harry Potter. I only own my own character, Raine Matthews. 

**Author's Note: **_Draco's Secret _is also written about Draco and Raine, and set a year before _Raine's Concern_. This is not a sequel or prequel to _Draco's Secret_. I am just writing about different moments in their lives, just bits and pieces, I suppose.

* * *

After Draco had taken some much needed time to…_relieve_…himself, he then had to endure the REST OF THE DAY, without her! Which again only lead him to thinking about such inappropriate things _to do to _AND _with _Raine. Which made his day EXTRA LONG!! 

Once classes were over, the only form of distraction he had was his homework, and needless to say the distraction was not worthy of even ten minutes of not thinking of Raine. _I can't believe she's got me THIS whipped! _Draco thought, scowling at a passing first year, _But I do love her, and that alone makes it better. I bet she knows I'm being tortured, trying to not think about tonight!! Merlin! What time is it NOW?! _Draco groaned, the clock had only moved five minutes since he last checked….

**……...………………….MEANWHILE...**

_I can't even focus on my homework properly enough to do it right! I hope I didn't tease Draco too much, even if it's one of my favorite things to do. I really was worried…and yeah, a bit peeved too!_ Raine thought.

She got up, off of her bed, and paced back and forth in her room. The baby blue sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. Tonight's black sky, sprinkled with white, would be beautiful, simply because the clouds wouldn't be there to block the view of the stars. _Maybe if I would have let him kiss me…no…that definitely would NOT have helped the way I feel now. _It was like she couldn't sit still, or concentrate on anything too long before every single thought led her back to him.

After a few more minutes, she realized she was pacing and decided to sit down again. _Before Draco, I really didn't have this problem_, she chuckled lightly, _but, before Draco, I was never in love. _With her mind made up, she decided to go to the Astronomy Tower at ten tonight, two hours earlier than when he had asked. But, she knew he'd be there. Afterall, this was not the first time they had been away from one another for a little too long and couldn't stand to be apart any longer, so they met one another earlier than what was originally planned. But, that particular story, is to be told at another time….

**………...………..……10 o' clock: Astronomy Tower:……………...….….**

Raine's heart was beating so loudly, she was surprised she wasn't caught (out after hours) because the sound seemed deafening to her. She had climbed all the tower's steps, running as hard as her lithe legs would take, occasionally taking two at a time, until she reached the door. Before she opened it, she took a moment to regulate her breathing.

After she had done that, she slowly and quietly opened the door that led to a massive window, where an even bigger telescope sat facing it, looking out onto the black night's stars. The first thing she saw once she had fully and silently entered the room was the streak of moonlight that led from the window, directly to the opposite side of the room.

She gazed out the window, pass the telescope, at the stars for a few moments, temporarily forgetting why she was here two hours early in the first place. She loved the night, everything about it, she adored. The sounds, the stars and moon, the magnificent absence of light, the creatures that resurfaced…

Then, as if she were coming out of a trance, her eyes followed the streak of moonlight that she had noticed when she first walked in. It started at the window (kinda a duh moment eh?) and slowly it got bigger as it bathed the floor, until it reached the opposite side of the room.

As Raine's eyes finally reached the wall there, she saw him. Just sitting there, calm and peaceful, with his eyes closed. He looked..sexily angelic to Raine. With his blond bangs falling into his eyes, since he didn't gel it back anymore (thank god). And his beautifully flawless white face, directly in front of the moonlit path that the streak followed. He looked much more innocent now, probably more than anyone had every seen him look, publicly of course. Raine thought, _The only time he is more handsome is when he smiles, preferably at me. _

While she was in the process of admiring him, she was beginning to wonder if he was asleep, which would have meant that he'd been up here for quite a while. But a slight movement caught her eye, his fingers, which lay lamp at his sides, were twitching. In her ogling of him, she must have overlooked his nervous habit. Usually brought on by, as Draco had once said to her:

"I feel……..I dunno Raine…twitchy!! When I haven't at least held your hand all day long!!!!"

In which she lovingly responded with

"Awwwwww, MY twitchy lil Malfoy!!!"

And then proceeded to properly kiss each one of his fingertips.

Recalling the memory, she quietly giggled to herself, which turned out to be not so quiet, afterall. Draco had heard her, and cracked an eye open, saw her and smiled, then patted the spot next to him on the ground. She walked over and sat next to him. Then she leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her right arm lightly around his neck, as he put both his arms around her waist, cradling her to him.

They sat there, in the glorious tower, listening to the sounds of the night for a bit, just holding one another and listening to the other one's breathing.

"Are your twitches gone love??" Raine asked, still amused, but trying to hide it from Draco by nuzzling his neck slightly.

"Yes, my twitches that I've been having ever since Defense Against the Darks Arts are gone NOW! Thank you, my little minx, for your _help._" Draco stated sarcastically and hugged her tighter. He then noticed that she was slightly shaking in his arms….kind of like she…was…..LAUGHING!!!? AT HIM!

"OH, its funny to you huh, Raine?! You think its funny that all I could do ALL DAY was **TWITCH** and think about you? Well then, see how funny you think this is!!!" he said and started to tickle her, while she squirmed and laughed and tried to form any word like 'stop' 'sorry' 'quit it' 'I give'…etc. But they all just sounded like gasps of air to Draco.

By the time Draco felt he'd "punished" her enough, they both had moved into the moonlight with Raine on the floor breathing hard, still trying to form words. Draco was laying his head in the crook of her neck, chuckling and breathing harder than usual.

"Normally, when we're in this position, we're both VERY naked, **and** VERY satisfied.." Draco chuckled.

"Such………a….dirty……….mind." Raine was beginning to be able to form word and sentences now.

"Yep, that's pretty much how you sound afterwards too…all breathing heavy, barely able to.." Draco started, but Raine pushed him off her and onto his back beside her.

Then she lazily rolled over and laid her head on this chest and said,

"Well, it seems as if your arm has healed quite quickly, Mr. Malfoy, seeing as it's not in a sling anymore. And especially since earlier today it hurt soooo badly in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

He chuckled, "Only because of your _sympathetic_ words and embrace, my beautiful."

"Have I told you that I love you today, Draco??" Raine sighed.

"Can I lie and say no so that you'll say it again??" he asked, trying to give his best innocent look…which never made him look innocent. But it made Raine melt into him and it was one of the few techniques he used to get out of trouble with Raine.

"I, Raine Matthews, love you, Draco Malfoy…even thought I had about your bloody arm through……PARKINSON!!" she hissed out her name, like it was the worst kind of sin imaginable.

He turned to look in her eyes and saw that he **had** hurt her, more than what he had thought, by not going to her as soon as he was about to stand on his feet. The look in her eyes, he couldn't stand it…so he picked her up, bridal style and sat down in one of the chairs in the room, holding her to him and lightly running his hands over any part of her he could reach, while she clutched at him with her entire body.

"I'm so sorry Raine…….I**..promise**, next time I won't stop until I've made someone call you to my hospital bed, even if I'm halfway dead. I love you, real love Raine…do you know what that's like for a Malfoy to feel loved, truly, without a doubt, love?..It is…..indescribable baby. And do not think, for one second this will end after our Hogwarts years. I fully intend to propose and make you the Mrs. Draco Malfoy, as soon as we step our of this school. You just need give me a chance to properly propose and love, I promise…"

"Draco! I get it, it's okay! I forgive you love!! I love you and I get the marriage thing. We're only in our 3rd year here, and we have 4 more great _unmarried_ years to share. Each and every moment I spend with you during those year, AND the ones after, I look forward to it all." Raine whispered.

Draco smiled gratefully and looked into her eyes, while guiding face towards him with his hand on the back of her neck. He kissed her, barely a touch, very gently at first. He then brought his hand up to her cheek, and slowly licked her bottom lip. With no hesitation, she opened her mouth to him and his further explorations. He keep it at a slow, gentle, loving pace. His tongue caressing hers, almost in a lazy manner, taking his time to savor her, to add to his memory of how she tasted.

Then he pressed into her more and took complete control of the kiss, dominating it, making it more passionate. Raine let out a long moan in Draco's mouth, and he groaned in response. Raine, by now, had both hands moving up and down his chest under his shirt, feeling every muscle he had. _I must encourage his Quidditch practice more, _Raine thought. Then she felt his hands under the back of her shirt, massaging her lower back.

And all too soon, (it seemed) the need for oxygen and the lack thereof, became the immediate issue and they both reluctantly pulled away, eyes closed. Raine was all flushed, breathing heavily, with slightly swollen red lips. Draco was trying to control his breathing, so he leaned his head back on the wall behind him.

"Raine….this Christmas, do you think you could stay here, with me, at Hogwarts?" Draco asked, opening his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'd love to, I already asked before school started, knowing that you wouldn't want to go back home to face….him. Mum and Dad said it was alright, as long as I had someone around to keep me company." Raine replied, grinning.

"Oh don't worry love, I promise to keep you in MY company at ALL times." Draco said, and Raine blushed a little bit. He then whispered in her ear, his lips grazing the outside of her ear,

"You look even more sexy to me when you blush." He then kissed her behind the ear sweetly. She sighed. A few moments later, she was asleep in his arms, so he carried her back to his Slytherin dorm room and gently laid her down in his bed, not waking her up. He then got comfortable and snuggled up to her and fell asleep, dreaming of the future that they would build and share together.

**A/N: THE FINAL FLUFFY ENDING!!! YAY!!! REVIEWS SPIN OUR WORLD ON ITS AXIS! IS IT WORTH DYING FOR???**


End file.
